


Awkward...

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [31]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “So this isn’t awkward.”“Why would it be awkward? You just kissed me… that’s not awkward at all.”“Yeah, totally.”





	Awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this one for ages and it actually turned out better than I hoped.
> 
> Updates are probably still gonna be sporadic
> 
> Yo shoutout to my own Camz; always inspiration for these baby 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It was supposed to be better.

Camila had a plan.

This was not the plan.

No, the plan was a lot better thought out than this. Namely because it didn’t involve Mario Kart, the other three girls and a sleepover.

No, Camila’s plan was so much better than what actually happened.

\----

So it had started out a normal enough day, Camila woke up, had breakfast, pulled on some sweatpants and relaxed. It was her days off after the 24K Magic Tour and for the last week that had been her routine. 

She’d worked hard on that Tour, she was tired. Sue her.

As I was saying it had been normal, for about an hour. Then there was a knock on the door. Camila frowned and got up to answer it. She had barely unlocked the door when it was shoved open.

She stumbled back before being wrapped up in a tight hug. Camila was taken back, all she could see was masses of blonde hair.

“Uh…” Camila mumbled. She was released from her hold and suddenly Dinah’s grinning face was in front of her.

“Hi Walz.” She said. Camila couldn’t form words, here, after months of nothing and no communication because of certain reasons (that begin with M- and end with -angement), suddenly there were four ex band members on her doorstep.

“Wha- how- you- huh?” Camila stuttered. The four of them laughed and gently steered Camila back into the house, the door slipping shut behind them.

“We missed you Mila.” Ally shrugged. Camila sat down on the sofa, sandwiched between all four of them. Good thing she brought that bigger sofa a few days ago otherwise they would not all fit.

“I… but… huh?” Camila was still in shock. Words just were not in her favour today. Camila grinned goofily when she heard a soft giggle at her side. Camila looked over and saw Lauren smiling softly at her.

“Camz, words. You know those things to communicate with.” Lauren teased. Camila blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, you guys just took me by surprise.” Camila mumbled. Normani clapped her hands and jumped off the sofa.

“Since we haven’t seen each other in months, we’re staying here for the weekend. Be prepared for an OT5 sleepover Mila.” Normani grinned with a wiggle of her eyebrows before leaving to get the other’s stuff.

“She’s been reading too much fan stuff.” Ally mused.

\----

That’s how Camila ended up sitting on her sofa, a Nintendo switch controller in her hand and her head lying on Lauren’s shoulder.

Since the sleepover had been non negotiable (did you hear Camila complaining? A night with her best friends… and Lauren), Camila had suggested they just chill out and relax. At some point there had been a dance party, consisting only of Fifth Harmony and CC1 songs.

There had been compliments and in a not so surprising turn of events; Dinah, Lauren, Normani and Ally sang along, loud and proud, to Camila’s songs. And forced Camila to do the dances for Havana and OMG.

What a shame Camila had to use Lauren as her dance partner for Havana…

Anyway, after that little party, Lauren and Camila had kicked up their old habit of staring, flirting and being totally oblivious to the fact they’d even fallen back into the routine.

Yeah, Dinah had been the one to suggest a game of Mario Kart. Camila had hesitated, that game could ruin even the best friendships but no, she insisted. But Camila did point out one of them would have to sit out, you could only have four players at a time after all. Dinah had been the one to opt out, claiming she was being the commentator and filmer.

“She just sucks at the game.” Lauren whispered to Camila who snickered as the game loaded. Dinah narrowed her eyes over at them before turning slowly back to the screen.

“Ready to get your asses kicked?” Normani taunted. Ally shrugged, Camila shook her head fondly, damn she’d missed them, and Lauren just laughed loudly.

“In your dreams Mani.” She replied with a smirk.

“Like I’d ever dream about you.” Normani shot back. Ally laughed and Dinah just snickered before smirking at Camila.

“I know someone who’s dream you frequent, and not so PG either.” Dinah said casually. Camila smiled sweetly before chucking a pillow at her. Dinah screeched as the pillow collided with her face. Camila glanced at Lauren as the race counted down and she could’ve sworn there was a light blush on her cheeks.

\----

“Oh come on!”

“Who the fuck threw that?”

“Banana!”

The races had been going a while now. Each player getting slowly more frustrated.

“Okay Lauren is cheating.” Normani whined. Lauren smiled smugly as she glanced at Normani’s screen and saw her wipe out.

“I’m just better than you.” She replied. Camila was frowning as she concentrated but she leaned closer to Lauren when she heard her sigh.

“What?” Camila asked, her tongue poking out from her teeth as she drifted around a corner, narrowly avoiding the edge.

“You just look so cute when you concentrate.” Lauren said quietly. It threw Camila off enough to lose her second place and end up coming fifth.

“Ironic.” Dinah said dryly.

“Wait! Ally?” Lauren screeched, Ally looked up from her spot on the floor near the TV with an innocent smile.

“Yes Lauren?” She asked. 

“How the hell did you pass me?” Lauren snapped. Ally shrugged.

“Maybe if you’d been paying attention you would’ve seen me pass you before the line.” Ally said sweetly. Lauren huffed and picked a race.

“Stop complaining Lauren,” Normani said airily. “At least we’ve won a race, Mila here keeps coming up short.”

Camila huffed from her seat next to Lauren and narrowed her eyes at the screen.

“This time I’ll win. For sure.” Camila muttered.

“Sure thing Camz.” Lauren nodded with a teasing smile.

\----

“No, no, no, NO!” Normani yelled as Camila raced past her and crossed the line a split second before her.

“I fucking told you I’d win this time!” Camila laughed as she threw her hands up in the air. She turned to look at Lauren with a grin on her face and a spark in her eye.

Next thing she knew Lauren’s lips were on hers and a gasp had left her mouth. As soon as that sound left her lips, Lauren shot back; eyes wide and breath stuttering.

So yeah, there had been a plan. Camila had had a plan to kiss Lauren for about three years. It involved an actual date before hand and hopefully no one else to interrupt them. Unfortunately, one long game of Mario Kart and a room full of their friends was the way it was happening.

A silence had fallen across the room. Dinah watching them with her jaw dropped, Normani had a similar look on her face and Ally just looked wide eyed and shocked.

“So this isn’t awkward.” Lauren spoke up, voice high pitched and squeaky. Camila coughed and tried to look away from piercing green eyes but found that she couldn’t quite do it.

“Why would it be awkward? You just kissed me… that’s not awkward at all.” Camila said with a slight nervous laugh.

“Yeah, totally.” Lauren cleared her throat and finally looked down at her lap where the switch controller sat.

You could cut the awkward tension with a knife it was that thick. It seemed no one knew quite what to do. 

Dinah was gaping like a fish.

Normani was frowning.

Ally was shaking her head as she held her forehead.

Camila was watching Lauren’s profile with a curious smile.

Lauren was intently looking at her hands as they fiddled with her ripped jeans.

Eventually someone snapped.

“For fuck sake. You two have been in love for years get over yourselves and kiss again so I can Instagram it.” 

Everyone turned to look at Dinah who shrugged unapologetically.

“Someone had to say it eventually.” Ally agreed quietly with a shrug.

“We’ve what?”

“Love?”

Camila and Lauren spoke at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

“You didn’t know?” They asked each other simultaneously. They both blushed and looked down before cautiously looking at the other.

“You two are so oblivious.” Ally groaned.

“You wanna…?” Lauren trailed off as Camila grinned.

“Oh yeah.” She nodded eagerly and Lauren slid back over into her personal space, her hand coming up to cup Camila’s sharply cut jawline and pressed her lips to hers once again. Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, sucking softly on her bottom lip.

\----

The pair became completely unaware of their surroundings, the only thing keeping them in check was the noises of Normani losing to Ally again.

“You two coming up for air anytime soon?” Dinah asked in a bored tone. Lauren shook her head, making Camila giggle but continued to kiss Lauren languidly. There was about four minutes of quiet, the odd whimper coming from Lauren or Camila but mostly the sounds of Mario Kart off the TV.

There was the well known sound of the race finishing followed by two gasps.

“You’re actually good at this game?” Normani screeched. Camila separated long enough from Lauren’s lips to see Dinah’s name at the top of the leader board.

“Never said I wasn’t.” Dinah replied smugly.

“Try not to kill each other.” Lauren mumbled, her words muffled when Camila connected their lips again. There was a scoff followed by Ally’s frustrated voice, annoyed at having lost to Dinah.

“Yeah yeah whatever Laur, try not to swallow Camila’s tongue while you’re at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments all welcome below or on Tumblr / Wattpad @viper476


End file.
